Him and Her- Supernatural
by That67ChevyImpala
Summary: Maybe it's just him, maybe he's just keeping me here. Sam Winchester is the only person keeping me alive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you kidding me right now, Bela?" I roll my eyes, one hand on the steering whell, and the other holding my phone to my ear.

"No." She replied in her British accent. "You need to get there before those boys do or you'll have a handful."

"You think?" I groan, irritated. "Who are they anyways?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester." She said in a serious tone.

"Married?"

She laughed. "No, brothers. I love how everyone assumed that. Well, goodbye, Vallie. I'll see you soon."

I giggled. "Alright. Bye." I removed the phone from my ear and pressed end call, throwing it on the passenger seat.

I turned up the radio and sang along, cruising my way in my '69 Mustang to kill some sons of bitches.


	2. Vallie

**Vallie**

Ayyyye. I'm Vallie, Vallery if you must. 24, hunter since I was ten, my mother is the only one I've got left. My father and baby sister died... Demon burned my house down when I was 10, that's what triggered the feeling inside me that told me I was supposed to a hunter.

Apparently, I'm a 'special' person. I read minds, totally cliché, I know, but I can control it. I don't have to dig in your heads.

These 'freak' abilities have caused me lots of pain. People betray me, a boy cheats on me...

Imagine that... Well, currently I'm on my way to Colorado to look at a case. A man of 54 was killed for no reason, easy enough. Demon possession but it's my job to do this stuff.

I just really hope these Winchester boys don't get in the way...


	3. Dean and Sam

**Sam & Dean**

Hey, we're Sam and Dean.

Dean: I'm, uh, pretty smokin'. Sammy, here is the bitch.

Sam: JERK!

Dean: *smirks and chuckles*

Sam: *rolls eyes* you should who we are. We're demon hunters. Might sound crazy but ya know. Family business.

Dean: Gotta beer?

Sam: *clenches his jaw* alright! Lets go, Dean. Bye. *smiles*


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I got out of my car and patted my leather jacket pocket to check if my fake badge is there. 'Yup.' I thought to myself as I walked up the house steps and rang the doorbell. I waited for a few minutes, tapping my foot. Finally, an middle-aged woman answered the door and smiled.  
"Sorry for the wait, darling. These gentlemen are here to ask a few questions about my husband's death..." Her smile faded as her words do.  
"O-ohh, it's okay. Mrs. James?" She nodded." I'm sorry about your husband, but I'm also here to ask questions. FBI." I said as flipped my badge open.  
She took a quick glance and then nodded, opening the door wider for me to come in. I walked in seeing a handsome pair of guys in suits; brothers probably, one taller than the other with longer hair, the shorter one has spiky-ish hair with green eyes. The tall one had gray-ish eyes and smiled at me, displaying a cute pair of dimples. I smiled back, raising my eyebrows. The woman's voice brings back my attention.  
"So, do you all work together?"  
I turned my back to the boys and nodded, "Yes. We, um, just met a couple months ago."  
Mrs. James smiled, "Oh, that's nice."  
I raised my eyebrows and pulled down my shirt past my waist, feeling eyes on me.  
The short guy's eyes were on my ass, but he snapped out of it and looked anywhere but me.  
"Please sit, all of you." Mrs. James insisted and we all do as she had asked, sitting on the couch opposite of the loveseat she occupied.  
"So, Mrs. James, can you tell me about that night your husband was... killed?" The tall guy spoke in a deep, velvet voice.  
"Ah, yes..." She sighed, hesitantly. "I had gotten home from the market and he was watching his nightly game of baseball... I went into the kitchen to put the groceries away and start dinner, then the lights and the old radio started flickering on and off. Then... then, the kitchen door slammed shut and he started to scream..." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was almost like it was super-glued shut... His screaming was unbearable. Soon, it stopped. I could hear the buzz of the game and the door just... opened. Blood was on the TV, my husband was lying on the floor... Blood oozing from his throat..." She broke down. "I'm sorry, you all need to leave..."  
"Alright, Miss. We got all we need, we'll see ourselves out. Thank you, but we're sorry about your husband." I said, standing up and walking over to pat her back, touching her skin.  
Images flooded into my head, she saw a glimpse of a horrible looking demon. It turned and seems to look through her eyes into mine. I snapped back and said goodbye quickly, walking out of the house fast. I ran back to my car, breathing heavily. I got into my car and slammed the door. I gasped at a sudden pain in my hand, I looked at it and it was bruised. I did a stupid thing and poked it. I scream quietly through my teeth.  
There was a knock on my window and I rolled down my window, looking out to see the brothers. It popped into my head, "You're the Winchester boys. You got in my way."  
The tall one gave a nervous laugh, standing back with his hands in his pockets. The short one got in my face and chuckled, "Got in your way. No, sweetheart. We were there first."  
I smiled mischievously, snaking my fingers onto the door handle and then I abruptly opened my door. Shorty was hopping on one foot, holding his knee and cursing. I laughed as I got out of my car again. "Sweetheart, that's for looking at my ass. My friend said you boys might get in the way. " I look at Giraffe. "Name?"  
He shook his head, "You hurt my brother and charged in on OUR case. Not until you give yours first."  
"Stubborn..." I smiled again and crossed my arms. "It's Vallie."  
He clenched his jaw. "Vallie, who?"  
"That's my exact question, Sam." I smiled, his thoughts streaming through mine.  
His expression turned hard. "Can you not?"  
"Dean, get up." I said. "You both know this case is something bigger than regular and you need help. Whoever, Bobby is, you need his help too."  
Dean groaned, getting up with the help of my car. "HEY! Get yours hands off her!" His expression was surprised, he raised his hands in surrender.  
"Sorry!"  
"Better be, boy. You've already done 2 things to offend me in the last 20 minutes. No wonder, your brother thinks your a dick sometimes." I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my injured hand.  
Dean looked at Sam and Sam thought, "Oh crap."  
"Seriously dude? Ugh, bitch." Dean groaned and rubbed his knee.  
"Jerk." Sam argued in a high pitched voice.  
I laughed at them. "Boys..." I laughed again.  
Sam glared at me, then his eyes wondering down to my hand. "How the hell?" He rushed forward to touch me.  
"You don't want to touch me..." I said.  
"Why?" Confusion clouded his eyes.  
I gulped and looked down, "Because..."


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We all ended up at a cheap hotel after total silence from me. So yeah, we're working together on this case. Sam is really pushing my button about my abilities and Dean... Dean is pissed off. It's quite hilarious though. Heh. I feel bad... kinda. NOPE! :)  
"So, Vallie, when did you start?" Dean asked, groaning as he rubbed his knee.  
"Start? Oh, when I was ten. Mom and Dad were hunters... My mom is the only one I got left now. She's back in Minnesota..." I looked down at the gun I was taking apart and putting back together.  
"What happened to your dad?" Dean continued to bug me.  
"And my sister?" I look up to glare at him. "That's NONE of your business." I slam the gun on the table next to me.  
Dean put one hand up in surrender as he did earlier. "Sorry, sweetheart."  
"Anyways..." Sam butt in. "Let's start the search."

"So there were killings these past ten years a week from the summer solstice like this, all male and their wives were locked up..." He looked back between me and Dean. "Then they died the same way their husbands died, midnight of the first day of the solstice." Sam explains.  
"So some summer demon?" Dean asked sarcastically.  
"No, it's just they honor the solstice or something..." Sam concentrated on something behind us, thinking.  
"That's interesting." I say.  
"'That's interesting.'?" Dean asks.  
I nod, "Very."  
"Great another sarcastic bitch. Just like Bella."  
My eyes widen. "You know Bella?"  
"Yeah, she your sister or somethin'?" Dean asks, giving me a cocky look.  
"No, we work together. I used to do the bargaining and shit, like she does. Honestly, it's gonna be my last case with her. She told me to watch out for you guys. You stole my case." I smile at them.  
"Oh, oh - that's, that's just great. She's your little friend." Dean rolls his eyes.  
"Just shut up, Dean." I groan and plop on the couch. "G'night assholes."  
"Um, you can sleep on one of the beds. I'll take the couch." Sam offered.  
"Nah. I'm good. Stop being so nice. Lights out boys."


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and looked to my right. The clock said: 5:23; Dean was sleeping like a baby, but Sam's bed was unmade and contained no one. My eyebrows furrowed and I sat up, stretching and groaning. My eyes grew wide because of my loud groan, but I looked at Dean and he just turned over. I smiled in relief. I stood up and walked over to the chair my leather jacket was on. I shrugged it on and made my way to the door, opening it and shutting it quietly. I looked at the whole, dark parking lot, no sign of Sam. The Impala was still here, my Mustang too.  
"Hmm..." I mumbled and I plopped down on the bench next to our door. It's really cold and I was so tired. I wrapped myself tighter in my jacket and closed my eyes, reluctantly. Soon, I was engulfed in my nightmares. The torture I went through, the screaming I heard that was amplified 10 times louder than any heavy rock you could imagine, the pain you felt by just opening your eyes, the heat, not being able to move a muscle, and then screaming your lungs dry, your throat feeling ripped to shreds at the end of the year. It felt like a year each day that past. Then you would pass out, walking up the next day to the same shit you went through the day before.  
"VALLIE! VALLIE!" Two different voices screamed at me. I came to my senses and woke up to Sam shaking me. I just stared at him blankly. "Vallie are you okay?" I didn't answer for a second.  
"I will never be o-okay..." I choked on my words and tears fill my eyes.  
Sam's face hardened and then softened. He pulled me into a tight hug and I just lost it. Being embraced by him made me feel safe, but I just need to vent.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Vallie?" Dean asked. "Yesterday, you were so badass and a bitch, now you're bipolar."  
"Screw you." I muffled into Sam's chest.  
"What? Didn't quite catch that." Dean tested.  
I ripped myself from Sam's grip and stood on my feet, my fists clenched. "Screw you, Dean Winchester. You have no idea what I went through, No idea. You will soon experience it. But not as I have ever experienced. I know I'm a bitch, but you're too much a criticizing dick to know when to stop and think. Oh, I dunno this chick, so I dunno what she's been through. Even, if she's a bitch, I should warm up to her and she'll probably do the same. Give me a chance, goddammit!" Tears strolled down my cheeks. "What did I do to you?"  
Dean was shocked, he's thinking how wrong he was, what he's done. "I-I'm sorry..."  
"I forgive you, but try not to be such a dick to everyone and find out what they're gonna be like. I'll start off first." I turned so I could see both Sam and Dean. "I won't read your thoughts, I swear to God."  
"Thanks, Vallie." Sam smiled at me. My knees got shaky and my stomach swam with butterflies, but I just smiled back and nod. Dean thanked me, too. "Trust hug?" Dean asked.  
I cackled, "What, are we in first grade again?"  
"Bitch."  
I looked at Sam. He did the same back at me, "What?"  
"What do you say after he says Bitch?" I smiled.  
"Jerk..? But he said that to you." Sam gave me a confused look.  
"It's your guys' argument." I turned my back to them and headed into the hotel.  
"Wait, why were you out here?" Sam asked.  
I stopped. "I was looking for you. You were gone."

I wipeed off the dried tears from my cheeks before I stepped into the shower. I shut the curtain and let the warm water trickle down my body. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, then washed my body, shaving my legs. I got out to be greeted by a steamy mirror as I wrapped the towel around my body. I brush my teeth and get dressed. I put my wet hair up in the towel, not bothering with my make up. I came out to find Sam and Dean arguing about where Sam was.  
"Dean, it doesn't matter where I was. I don't need your consent to go anywhere."  
"Fine. Whatever, Sammy. You get hurt out there by yourself, I'm not responsible." Dean said irritably.  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!" I joined in and walked over to the couch I had slept on. I got my phone charger and pushed my phone into my pocket. I turned around and said, "Well, we gonna go catch that son of a bitch?"  
"Guess so!" Sam said.


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, so where do you think this son of bitch is?" Dean asked Sam, while I'M in the backseat. -_-  
"I'm going to summon it. It's probably possessing someone, so yeah. I didn't find any record of anyone who died a gruesome or traumatizing death that's attaching a spirit here. Which was kinda weird." Sam replied.  
"Ya think, Sammy?" Dean chuckled nervously.  
"So just summon it and kill it?"  
"Yeah." Sam said, rummaging through old newspapers.

Sam started reciting the ritual in Latin and I just stood there with Dean. Guns in our hands, Devil's traps at the doorways and windows, and salt on the window sills and doors. He finished and nothing happened for a second. Then the lights flickered and the door burst open. Someone grunts and there was a thud on the ground. A man in his late thirties was on the ground, but soon he was back on feet. He looks back and forth between the three of us with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You caught me." He walked around in the circle. "Well, well, the Winchesters and well..." The demon looked at me with his black eyes. "The one that got away." His lips curved into a devious smile.  
"Shut up." I growled at him. "Send him to hell, Sam." I turned my back to the demon and the boys were just looking at me. "DO IT."  
"Okay.. Um..." Sam goes through the book and started translating. Dean sighed and pointed his gun at the now screaming man; I turned. Black smoke erupted from his mouth and immediately he fell unconscious to the floor.  
"Filthy son of a bitch." Dean yielded his gun.

We got the guns and stuff back into the car.  
"Why was this case so short?" I asked. "Usually I have to take extra long to interrogate them and then other things. But it's over so fast." I look down at my feet, but look up at them again. They both looked at each other, Sam clenching his jaw. He looked at me and said, "Dean... Dean, has a time limit..."  
"Meaning?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"I made a deal and I'm going to Hell." Dean answered, sighing.  
My mouth dropped and my breath caught in my throat. "No..."  
"Uh, yeah." Dean raised his eyebrows in a serious way.  
"You can't... It's Hell." I choked out my words, tears threatening to show.  
He opened his mouth to talk, then he stops. "I know."  
"How long do you have?" I whispered.  
"Two months..." Dean looked at his car, putting his hand on it.  
Then my phone started ringing. My hand slipped into my pocket and took it out, it was Bela. "Hello?" Bela took in a sharp breath in and started crying, probably again. "Bela, what's wrong?!"  
"The dogs are here..." She cried.  
"The Hellhounds?"  
"Yes. Goodbye." There was growling on the other line and then it was dead.  
The phone slipped through my hand and fell on the ground. I went numb.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Holy crap! Bella had a contract too?" Dean asked, surprised.  
I just nodded, wrapping the blanket I had tighter around me. Sam sat on the couch opposite of me with Dean, staring into space. He sighed and got up, "I need to take a shower." We looked at each other and I just blinked, then he walked to the bathroom.  
"I can't believe she had a contract." Dean rubbed his face.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah." I look down, fiddling with my fingers.  
"Hey, uh, Vallie. Are you gonna be okay?" Dean asked, concerned.  
I glanced up to see his eyebrows raised and his green eyes filled with concern. I nodded and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, eventually. She made a deal, it's her time. Even though she didn't know what she was really doing..." I looked down again.  
"Mm, I know the feeling. Can I tell ya something? To get something off my chest?"  
"Sure." I sniffled, looking back up.  
He sighed. "So, the reason... I'm going to hell is because... Sam... Sammy died. Yellow Eyes put him in a game and he got killed. I thought I was going to lose myself, I couldn't take it anywhere. So I went out to find a crossroad and buried some of my belongings, and waited. That bitch came and I made demand. I told her I wanted 10 years if she could bring Sam back... She said one. ONE YEAR!" He blinked back watery eyes. "Only a year, that's not how a deal is supposed to go! But I made the deal. I had to... for Sammy."  
I realized I had tears in my eyes. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I know I haven't know you both for a long time, but I feel like I have. I'm gonna miss you, Dean." I wiped my eyes.  
"I know, same here." He said. "But anyway, tomorrow we go see Bobby."  
Total change of topic...  
"Bobby?"  
"Yeah, friend of ours. He's awesome." He gave a fake smile.

**Tomorrow**

I woke up early before the boys got up and got my stuff into the trunk of my car, I slammed it and leaned against her. I ran fingers along her classic, slick gray paint. I walked around to her front and opened her hood. Nice, shiny, working engine and all that, ya know. I checked her oil and coolent in the spare time I had. I check my phone, 7:57. I groaned and then the hotel door opens, I crouched in the front of the Mustang and peer over her hood. Sam was walking past and I noticed there was a orange - ish and black striped '76 Camero. He gets in and it starts to drive forward. I stand up and walk in front of it. The blonde in the front slams on the breaks and Sam got out of the car with a confused look on his face.  
"What the hell, Vallie?" Sam said accusingly.  
"I'd ask you the same question. Who is that? Is this why you left early yesterday?" I crossed my arms and rested my weight on one leg.  
He looked away, flexing his jaw, and sighing, annoyed. "Yeah. This is Ruby." The blonde gets out of the car; she has blue eyes with lots of mascara on. I waved and smirked.  
"Hi, Vallie."  
Her eyes go coal black.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whoa, Sam. You getting mixed up with a demon. This is why you sneak out so early to hang out with your demon friend behind your brother's back, because he disapproves. That's hilarious. Little brother wanting to rebel against the big one... WITH a demon." I laugh. "Classic."  
"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked, uncomfortable.  
"It's just... cute. What are you and Ruby doing in the morning? Huh?" I smiled.  
"Nothing..."  
I rose my hands and walked over to Sam. I get in his face as I put my hands down, "Nothing is something, sweetheart." His breath got uneven for a second, then normal. I send chills down his back. I laughed again. "Leave the demon alone and let's go wake up Dean. Shall we?"  
He gave a loud groan and slammed the demon's door. "Bye, Ruby." The demon rode off pissy. "Why didn't you make a move on her? Like scream and shoot her or something."  
I scoffed. "Ha, because a demon's going to scare me. Shut up and get ready. Dean said we're gonna go see your friend, Bobby.

**Bobby's**

Dean knocked on the door and Sam glared through the back of my head.  
"Just a minute!" A country-accented man called. The door knob turned and the door opened. "Hey boys... and girl." He acknowledged me. He had small, brown eyes and light brown facial hair, his head covered by a baseball cap. He wore a flannel shirt, jeans, and some old work boots.  
"Hi." I smiled.  
"Hey, Bobby. This is Vallie." Sam introduced me.  
"I'm Bobby, obviously." He nodded his head at me.

Talk about awkward...


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bobby let us in and got us all beers. Oh my gosh, I really needed one of 'em. He sighed and sat next to me. "So what's up, guys?"  
"Bobby, have you ever had a quick hunt for a demon or ghosts?" Sam asks, knitting his eyebrows together.  
Bobby took a swig of his beer and exhaled. "Well, sure. It's not like every demon is really strong and smart. Some aren't all that smart and don't plan ahead. Some demons aren't important, just like miscellaneous, basically. So yeah, I have. Not a really big deal. You boys just go for the really big stuff."  
Sam made his sturgeon face.^^  
"Okay," He said, understanding. "'Cause we had it really easy with Vallie yesterday so yeah. Thanks, Bobby. How've you been?"  
"Good. You boys?" He asks also as he takes another swig.  
"Good, good. Just... Ya know... hell." Dean answers.  
I shift on the couch uncomfortably and chug half of my beer, staring off into space.  
"What's wrong with you?" Bobby's voice broke my short train of nervous thoughts.  
"N-nothing..." I look down at my beer bottle.  
"Vallie... It's obvious there is something going on." Sam said. I look up to see a sympathetic look on his face.  
"Well, is it obvious that it's probably none of your guys business?" I set my beer on the glass table rather hard and stormed out of the house.  
It was getting rainy, but I didn't care. I walked away from the house and continued down the sidewalk. Someone was screaming my name behind me, but I ignored them. It started to pour pretty quick. Great. I put my leather hood over my head. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I spun around to be face to face with Sam. I crossed my arms around myself and started to shiver. Sam and I were just inches away from each other, but the rain had gotten so hard, his face was hazy.  
"What?" I spat at him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.  
"I can ask you all the same questions, Sam. You all need to get out of my business. That's why the word 'my' is in front of 'business'. That information is in _my_ possession. _Mine._" I roll my eyes.  
"You can't let that all stay inside. I'm just saying I'm here for you, Vallie. There's other people in the world. You're not the only one who has to deal with the hurt inside of you, the world doesn't rest on your shoulders." Sam held out his hand and I looked at it. "Come on, Vallie. You're going to get sick." His hair was soaked and so were his clothes, water dripped off his nose. I looked back between his face and his hand. I took it. He gave me a cute, dorky smile and I smiled back. My first _real_smile in ages. This guy has been the nicest to me and he's been there for me twice in the past two days, I think I'm starting to take a liking to him...  
God, so help me...  
He led me back to Bobby's house and Bobby jokingly yelled, "Ya'll better strip those wet clothes!"  
I smile and laugh.  
Bobby gets up and fixes his hat, then looks at me. "Let's go get you some pajamas or something warmer." He went upstairs. "Be right back." I nodded.  
I realized I was still holding Sam's hand, but I didn't pull away.  
"Well, Sammy!" Dean stood there, sarcastically smiling and looking at our hands.  
I look at Sam as he let go of my hand. He looked at me with a hurt expression and then walked away, past Dean. Dean stared at me, "You and Sam?"  
I shook my head, "N-no."  
"You know about Jessica, right?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
I nod. "I-I know. It hurts him a lot still, which is keeping him from... things."  
Dean looked surprised all of a sudden and pointed at me. "YOU-" He started smiling but Bobby had come down with some clothes for me and then the other pair of clothes was probably for Sam. He reached the bottom step, "Did I interrupt something?"  
"No. Thanks, Bobby." I took the clothes and found my way to a bathroom. I changed quickly and brushed my fingers through my hair.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey, Sam." Dean said. I looked up from my laptop and glared at him.  
"Don't even say anything, Dean."  
He put his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Sorry, Sammy. Just thought you scored somethin', ya know? Vallie is a piece... a piece of somethin'."  
I smiled a bit at the thought of her.  
"See. You like her, but don't you still like Jessica?" Dean teased me.  
The smile dropped and I glared at him. "Don't bring her up, she's dead. I can't do anything. Vallie actually makes me feel happy, I guess."  
Dean laughed again. "Whatever, dude. I don't care much for your love life. All I know is that Vallie really trusts you, she might like you a bit."  
I smile wide, not caring about Dean anymore. "Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Uh yeah." I say to him.  
"Okay."


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Vallie's POV**

**2 weeks later**

"HEY! Vallie!" I woke up to Sam and Dean hovering above me.  
"What?" I groaned and rubbed my eyes.  
"We got a lead on Lilith." Sam said.  
I shot up and stared at them. "Let's go get that bitch then."  
"What?" They both asked in surprised unison.  
I stood up and walked past them. "I said let's go get that bitch then." I grabbed my gun of the table and slid it in the back of my pants. Yes, I sleep in my clothes from yesterday. Hunter life bro, wearing the same clothes almost a whole week. I put my knife into my thigh sheath. I turned to the boys and looked back and forth between their faces. "So where is she?"  
"Chicago, Illinois." Sam said. My breath caught in my throat and I stiffened. Sam touched my arm. "Are you okay?" I shook my head.  
My mom lives there, I thought. "We need to go. NOW."  
I went for the door, but Sam grabbed my hair and spun me around. "We just GO, Vallie. We're talking about the Mother of Demons. The bitch that isn't affected by holy water, Devil's traps, or anything."  
"Just this knife." Dean pulled out a knife with engravings on the blade.  
"Dean, this is the bitch that has your contract if you find her, you don't have to go to Hell." I looked between both of the boys. "You both know this is the only chance we have so far. So we're going."  
"You've only known us for over a week and you want to help us with something like this?" Sam asked.  
"Well, Lilith holds the contracts. She held Bella's and Bella was my friend. Sooo..." I answered, ripping my arm from Sam's grip. I walked out of the hotel door and headed toward my car. I unlocked it and got it, I put the keys in the ignition and my baby started nice. Pulling her out of reverse, I drove off with the boys closely behind.

"This is the place?" I asked as I slammed my trunk. Dean nodded, shotgun in his hand. It was an expensive hotel, wow. I rushed into the lobby and the security came barreling towards me, his eyes coal black. I stood there and as he was inches away from me, I unsheathed my knife and he ran right into it. Black smoke billowed from the poor man's mouth, disappearing. I dislodged the knife from the man's abdomen and turned around the cringing un-possessed lobby guy at the desk. "Room 216."  
He looked up at me and said, "F-fourth floor." I nodded and ran to the stairs.  
"Wait, why don't we take the elevator?" Dean asked.  
"Lilith knows we're here by now, we'll seem so badass coming up an elevator. Plus, she'd probably do something to fuck it." I responded.  
"Language... okay..." They followed me as I jetted up stairs. I burst through the staircase door and looked left and right down the halls to see where to go, breathing heavily. I heard screaming... "MOM!" I ran towards the screaming. I kicked down the door and saw my mom in the middle of the room. I dropped my knife and ran towards her, ignoring the 'It's a trap!' statement from the boys. She was tied to a chair, gagged. I ripped the bonds from her ankles, her wrists, and waist. She took out the gag and hugged me. I hugged back, smelling her brown, lavender - shampooed hair. We pulled away and I looked at her green eyes, something was tense in them.  
"Mom, are you okay? Where's the demon?"  
"Oh, honey. I'm fine." She gave me a warm smile. "Your mom... isn't.  
My mouth dropped and screamed, backing away from her. The boys stood in front of me. "Lilith, you bitch."  
"Oh, nice to see again, too, Valehry... Singer." Lilith stood up and smiled wickedly. She's possessing my mother... well, her lifeless body.  
"What?." I breathed, tears threatening to show. I blink and thought, "I - am - NOT - weak."  
The demon giggled. "Singer's your last name isn't it. I promised you I'd help you learn a little bit more about yourself."  
"Wait, you guys... Is that Bobby's last name?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Sam answered, looking at me with a confused expression.  
Dean snapped, "What are you talking about Lilith?"  
She pursed her lips, "Well, Vallie or Valehry, here is Bobby Singer daughter. She never knew who her real father was. I burned her sister and her step father in that house fire."  
Tears fell from my eyes. "STOP! Don't you dare talk about my family!"  
"Aww. How about no?" Lilith gave a blood - boiling laugh. "You humans... So easy to break. Oh, wait. You're not totally human, are you?"  
"Go to hell, Lilith." I screamed, tears blurring my vision, my hand on my gun behind my back.  
"Well, I've been there and back up here. So it gets kinda boring going back." She walked around. "And you can't shoot your own mother, sweetheart."  
"Oh, really?" I pointed it at her.  
Her eyes rolled to the whites of them and she cackled, her lips sliding over her teeth into a mischievous smile. "The Colt?"  
I smiled and cocked the gun.  
"Goodbye, boys. Valehry." Bright light filled the room and we all averted our eyes. It died and I looked back. My dead mother crumpled to the floor. I ran to her and held her in my arms, dropping the Colt. Tears fell off the tip of my nose. I heard a gun cock, but I continued to look at my mother's ghostly face.  
"What the hell are you,_Vallie?"_  
I looked up at the boys. "My real mother was an angel. I never had real parents."  
Sam and Dean's faces went white. "Bobby screwed an angel?"  
"I-I'm just as surprised as you..." I screamed as I looked back at my mother, my rib cage rattling with my violent sobs. I felt Sam's arms wrap around me and I buried my face into his chest, setting my mother softly back onto the floor. My arms snaked around him and I squeezed him tightly, screaming out of all of my pain.  
"I'm done!"

* * *

**Holy crap!**

**So Vallie's full name is: Valehry Singer**  
**She's Bobby Singer's daughter.**  
**Her mother was an angel.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We have just buried my mother and Now we're going to tell Bobby.

"Bobby." Dean says as soon as he opens the door. I look up at the guy who's supposed to be my real father.  
"What? Did you get her?" He asked. Sam looked down. Dean shook his head. "Then what's wrong? Er, what else is needed to be said?"  
"Lilith said something..." I spoke up, look him dead in the eyes. "She said I was your daughter."  
He took a shaky breath. "You're kidding, right?" He gave a nervous laugh.  
"Look at me and tell me I'm kidding, _DAD."_ I snapped. "What happened? Exactly? Did you just screw an angel and then she dumps me on you, then you put me up for adoption?"  
He sighed and looked at me. "Valehry, it's more than that. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know anything 'bout kids then. Not to mention I had just gotten married. Nine months after she disappeared, she reappeared at my doorsteps with a bundle in her arms. No words, she just smiled and set you in my arms. I looked at you, so beautiful. When I looked up again, she was gone. Never heard from her again."  
I shifted my weight onto one foot, crossing my arms. "Go on."  
"I didn't know what to do. I wanted to keep you so bad, but I couldn't. I put you up for adoption after I talked out things with my wife and she understood. I couldn't have exposed you to this demon crap, you went to a good family, but somehow you found out how to be a hunter." He explained.  
"Well," I sigh. "My family were hunters, too. My father and little sister... burned in a house fire..." I looked away, tears slipping. "Goddammit, I'm such a baby. They burned in a house fire Lilith set. When we went to find Lilith, I found out she had possessed my mother... The only family I thought I had left and Lilith killed her before she... _used _her body." I looked back at my father and smiled. "I understand what you were thinking back then. I forgive you. None of us can change the past, I know. Now I'm just grateful I have someone to go to, _family._"  
Bobby smiled back. "I'm sorry about your losses, girl, but thank you. Come here."  
I walked forward and hugged him.  
"Whoa, awkward." Dean said extremely loud.  
Bobby and I pulled away from each other and I gave Dean a confused look.  
"It's just funny. Bobby's sort of like a second father to us, so we're all practically family. But to Sammy here, you're-"  
Sam hit Dean and Dean said, "OW!"  
"Shut up, Dean."  
I knit my eyebrows together in confusion and laughed. "Okay then."  
"Oh, and you can't call him Sammy. Only I can, unless you become his- OW, SAM!" He started rubbing his arm after Sam hit him again.  
"Okay..." I giggled and looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a shy smile.  
My cheeks heated up and I turned away to face my father. "I need a beer."  
Bobby laughed. "We all do."

**1 & 1/2 months later**

Ruby's back, sorta warmed up to her. She's a 'nice' demon, aha. I gotten closer and know a little bit more about my father and the boys. Oh yeah, I'm definitely in love with this Sammy kiddo. c; he's like so adorable and perfect and funny and - oh sorry, well ya know. ;) but I think something is going on between him and Ruby... :(

We're all laughing at one of Dad's old hunting stories and I looked over at Sam, Ruby and him were talking and smiling at each other. My hand clenched together, but I looked away. I took the last swig of my beer and got up took get another one. Walking into the dark kitchen, I placed the empty bottle on the table. I opened the fridge and bent down to grab another beer. I straightened up and closed the fridge door, the room going dark once again. I popped the cap and turned around to see a tall figure. "Sam?"  
"Vallie."  
"What?" I said in a monotone voice, bringing the bottle to my lips and sipping.  
"What did I do wrong?" He asked, coming closer. My eyes were slowly adjusting the dark, starting to make out his face and his clothes. His hands were in his pockets and he was just staring at me.  
"Nothing." I lied.  
"Don't lie to me, Vallie." I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. Like I'm doing something wrong. Just like earlier before you went to get another bottle and I was talking to - oh..."  
I looked away.  
"You like me and you're jealous of Ruby." Sam said, seeming to have a smile in his voice. He laughed.  
"What's so funny about that, Sam?" I barked. "Nothing. You're the only real person I've... fallen in love with in a LONG time."  
"Wait, wait. Love?" Sam asked.  
"Y-yes."


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He chuckled.  
"That still isn't funny, Sa-" I was cut off by _his lips._ I stood there in shock for a second, then sent down my beer bottle and my hands felt their way up his chest and finally into his soft hair. One of his hands cupping my cheek and the other wrapping around my waist slowly, pulling me closer to his body. Our lips moved in sync and my stomach erupted with butterflies from how nervous I had become about this thing with him.  
He pulled away, breathless as I was. I noticed the kitchen lights had turned on and I peered around Sam's hair to see Bobby and Dean just staring at us. Sam turned around, stepping away from me to my side and his warm hand still on the small of my back.  
"Holy crap, if we didn't notice you were gone, you two would've banged each other on Bobby's counter." Dean laughed and smiled. "Get some, Sammy." He winked at both of us, but Bobby probably stepped on his foot because his smile was quickly wiped away and he glared at Bobby.  
"How long has this been going on?" Bobby asked.  
"How long has what been going on?" Ruby walked into the room, then she saw Sam's arm wrapped around me and she said, "Oh" and smiled. "Cute. I was just gonna leave. Bye." With that, she disappeared into thin air.  
I looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist and said, "Oh, according to my watch, about 5 minutes." I looked up as I finished my sentence.  
"Boy, I need to talk to you." Bobby said to Sam.  
Sam and I looked at each other, he gave me a dimply, reassuring smile and went with Bobby.

**Sam's POV**

I smiled at Vallie and then followed Bobby into the livingroom, "Yeah?"  
He stared at me with a hard expression. "That's my daughter in there, you know that. But boy, you better protect her with your life and never break her heart. You got that, Sam? You put her before yourself, she means a lot to both of us, so you better keep her in perfect condition. You know if you don't, I will hunt you down."  
I gulped and brushed my fingers through my hair. "I got it, Bobby. I promise. How could I hurt her, though?"  
"You know you're past. She's already broken enough, everyone can see that." He smiled. "That's why I need someone to make my daughter feel special and worthwhile. I want you to put her back together, kid."  
I smiled back. "Thank you, Bobby."  
He laughed. "You're lucky I forgave you for the peanut butter accident when I baby - sitted the third time. Oh my, that was funny."  
I laughed at the memory, "Yeah."

**Vallie's POV**

Dean stayed leaning against the wall, taking swigs of his beer. "You and Sammy, huh? Knew it was going to happen."  
"How?" I asked.  
"He'd never shut up about you, he'd like just outright stare at you." He laughed, swallowing the last of his drink and set the bottle on the table. "You would always see Ruby and him together and you would storm out, he would be like "What?". It was hilarious, but it'll be good to see my brother happy. Also, you."  
I laughed and then said, "What about me?"  
"Honestly, Vallie, you're like a little sister to me." He smiled. "I want you and my brother to take care of each other after I'm... gone. You mean a lot to me, just like Sammy does. Whether you're half angel or not, which is pretty hard to believe, considering they haven't associated with us like demons do."  
"Eh, two different world, Dean. But I understand, I'll keep him safe to my maximum abilities." I smile at him.  
He smiles back, "Come here." He holds his arms out and I walked toward him, holding out my arms until we met. We squeezed each other, "Love ya, bro." I giggled.  
He laughed and sniffled, "Me too."  
I pulled away and out my hands on his shoulders. "Oh my gosh, you're crying! Don't cry."  
He laughed again. "Don't be so loud."  
Sam rounded the corner and smiled at me. Bobby came around the corner and smiled too. "Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.  
Dean wiped his eyes. "Yeah. Just glad you're happy, lil' bro."  
"Group hug." I giggled.

**2 weeks later**

I woke up with Sam's warm arms around me, my back against his toned chest and stomach. I twisted under his grip and snuggled my face into his neck. He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him, kissing my hair. I yawned loudly and looked up at Sam's sleepy face. He opened one eye and smiled with those dimples, closing his eye again. "Morning, babe." In that sexy sleepy voice.  
I poked his cheek and said, "Morning."  
"Poke me again. I'll bite you." He whispered playfully.  
I poked him again and he groaned, I giggled and traced my finger down his chest, to his abs, down to the 'V' at his waist. His eyes popped open and he grabbed my hand. I started laughing loudly.  
"What the hell? You guys are loud!" Dean groaned, his sheets moved as, I assume, he rolled over.  
"Sorry, Dean. Vallie's just trying to wake me up, _inappropriately._" Sam apologized and stared at me, sleepily again.  
Dean laughed and said, "Well, let me get some sleep before... tonight."  
A dark feeling filled the room after his words were spoken.  
"O-okay." I responded.  
Sam let go of my hand and it fell on his cheek. I rubbed my thumb along it and kissed him lightly. "Gonna take a shower."  
He smiled as I did. I pulled the sheets off my legs and stood up. In my undergarments, I grabbed a hotel towel off of the rack, looked at the clock (9;27 AM), and quickly made my way towards the bathroom on the cold floor. I closed the door and stripped, turning on the hot shower. I tested it with my hand a few times, then stepped in when it got warm enough. I let the warm water soak through my hair and trickle down my body. I heard the bathroom door open and close. Eh. Soon the shower curtain opened and I turned around in shock to see Sam.  
"Did I scare you?" He asked, giving me the elevator eyes as he closed the curtain.  
"A bit." I smiled and bit my lips. I turned around and grab the shampoo bottle, lathering it onto my hand and applying it to my hair. Sam slapped my ass and I turned around with soapy hair. "Really?"  
He nodded and put his arms around me, kissing me. "I - have - to - wash my- hair - or I'm going to - get - shampoo in my mouth." I said in between kisses. He pulled away and gave me his puppy eyes. "NO." I threw my head back into water and held my hands up to squeeze the water out my hair as the soap washed out. Sam kissed my neck and down my collarbone. I let out a soft moan, but gasped after. "Stop it. I'm trying to wash up, not get dirty, Sammy."  
He pulled away, pouting.

We continued to wash up and Sam continued to get kinky, but eventually we were both washed up an hour later. We came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Dean was sitting on his bed, staring into space.  
"Dean, are you okay?" I asked.  
He turned his head t0 look at me, "Last day on Earth, peachy. You guys just decided to get all kinky in the bathroom after I asked for sleep."  
"Sorry, Dean." Sam apologized like earlier. "I couldn't help it."  
"Whatever."

**10 hours later**

"Got a lead on Lilith. Bobby's coming to help us get that son of bitch before I have to go." Dean said. "'Bout a 2 or 3 hour drive from here. Apparently, she's possessing some little girl."

**3 hours later**

"Don't go out there." Ruby hissed and pointed at the demons at the doorways, staring in our direction. I glanced at the house the little girl was in, the one Lilith was in, she was eating cake with her scared 'family'. Dean looked back at Ruby and groaned. "Damn! Ruby, you are one UGLY son of bitch!"  
We all looked at him, confused.  
"Uh, thanks, Dean." She rolled her eyes. "The closer the hellhounds get, Dean will see more of... hell. I guess." Ruby explained.  
We took out the demons and went to Lilith's house, the lights were off and the family was gone. Sam began to pick lock the door, he opened the door and a few flies flew past us. As we walked in, we almost tripped over a lifeless body of an old woman. I almost gagged, but looked away.  
"Hey! Help us!" A balding man scurried over to us.  
Dean stopped him and asked, "Do you have somewhere to hide?"  
The man looked away to think, then back. "Yes, the basement. But I can't leave my wife!"  
"Yes. You can. Go to the basement. She'll be safe." Dean reassured her.  
"No, not without -"  
Dean grabbed his hand, "Listen, pal. I DO NOT have much patience at the moment, so you better get your ass down there."  
The man looks at Dean in fear and runs off.  
I look around and spot an old man with face on the table. I hurry over to him. "Sir?" I check his pulse. None.  
"Sam, Dean. Check upstairs." Bobby directed. "The girls and me 'll check down here."  
Sam nodded and looked at me. I smiled, he smiled back and turned away. The boys headed upstairs.  
"So what are we looking for?" I asked.  
Dad shrugged, "No clue. You have any, Ruby?"  
She looked disoriented. "Huh? Oh, uhm, I dunno. Lilith?"  
I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Duh, silly."  
She smiled and didn't say anything.

There were dogs barking and howling, _midnight._  
Sam and Dean were hurrying downstairs. "Lilith is gone! Get into a room, find salt!"  
I looked through the pantry and luckily enough there were bags of salt. We took a few and ran into a random room, all of us hurrying to get salt on the windows and door.  
We finished and then all of a sudden, Ruby started cackling. "You guys are double - trapped."  
"Uh, don't you mean 'we'?"  
"Nope, just you. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lilith, as you might have heard about me. Oh, that's right. We all met!" Ruby's mouth revealed the 'secret'.  
"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, long gone by now. Been in this petty body for a while." Lilith spoke.  
Sam and Dean ran at her, but she put her hand up, smacking them up against the wall.  
"Let them go!" I screamed.  
Lilith's head snapped towards me. "Aww, hello... again, bitch." She raised her other hand towards me and flicked her hand. I was forcefully flown the piano, my ribs were going to be sooo bruised. I fell to the ground.  
"VALLIE!" Sam screamed.  
"Shut up." Lilith said.  
Dean was flown across the room and on to the piano. Lilith chuckled and lowered her hands, the boys still held in their positions.  
The barking and howling got closer and Lilith walked over to the door. "Now you're going to hell, Dean."  
I stood up with the help of the wall, coughing up blood.  
Lilith opened the door and parted the salt line, panting filled the room and I couldn't see the hounds. I screamed Dean's name as one dragged him off the piano and onto the floor. It ripped him apart, he screamed, but soon just blood was on the floor and his chest had stop rising. "Dean!"  
Sam was released, Lilith had disappeared...  
"Dean!" I tripped towards him, I knelt next to him as Sam did. Tears spilled over our cheeks and Sam screamed out. "Dean!"  
I sobbed, "You can't be gone..."  
Cold blood still oozed from the rips in his skin. I closed his eyes and wiped my bloody mouth, kissing his forehead.  
"Goodbye, Dean."


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"SAM! CALM DOWN!" I screamed. "We just buried him a week ago and you're gonna go out huntin' for booze? NO." I glared at the back of his head as he stopped in tracks.  
He turned around and looked at me with those eyes, those eyes filled with pain and lost... Those eyes that tear up. He walked towards me and got real close. "Why don't you love me?" He asked, searching my face.  
My mouth dropped as my heart did. "W-what? I DO LOVE YOU! I have loved you since I saw you, I've kept my promises, never read your mind since that day I swore on God I would never, I've protected you from demons, and most of all yourself. See, everyday I see that sad look in your eyes and I have to deal with it, looking at you, because it hurts be to see how broken you think you are. I wish I could fix it, put you back together as you did to me. To me, you're perfect and beautiful, and funny as hell." I smiled as his expression was still blank. "You have to stop putting yourself down because you think it's your fault. I know your brother's gone, but you can't save everyone. I love you, Sam."  
Sam stared at me for a bit and then his expression went hard, something flickered in his eyes and I noticed his lip had dried blood on it... "Sam, i-is your l-lip bleeding?" I stutter, backing up from him.  
"No, just some demon's blood from Ruby." He chuckled, stepping towards me as I stepped back. He raised his hand and I woke up.  
"Vallie?" Sam was holding my cheek, "Vallie, it was just a dream... Shh-shh-shh." He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. I was breathing hard and crying... "You wanna tell me about it?"  
I took in a breath and scooted closer to him, nestling into his chest. "No..."  
"Okay... I'll be right here. Go back to sleep."  
He stroked my hair, making me sleepy again.

I woke up again without any dreams/nightmares, Sam wasn't next to me. I looked around the room and saw the bathroom door shut, the shower was running. I shrugged and got up, stretching. I sat there and began thinking about everything. Dean's gone, Sam's just broken, and I am as well, my dad isn't great at all... I need to leave...  
I got dressed and packed up my things. I found a piece of paper and a pen, writing:

_**Sam,**_  
_** I know it's probably wrong to leave now, but I can't be a burden to everyone else... I'm broken, you're putting me back together, but I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and you're going to be involved. I have to leave, for everyone's sake. I love you, Sam, so much, but I need time. So much has happened in the past two months... I have no clue where I'm going, but don't bother finding me. If you get this to Bobby, show him. I love you, Dad. **_  
_** I feel like I need to get something done, I'm me, I'm an angel... half breed, but ya know. I'll be fine on my own like I always have been. **_  
_** Don't anything stupid. I'll be back in two months, tops. I love you...**_  
_**~ Vallie **_

I folded the note and left it on the bed, grabbing my bag. I looked back at the room before going out the door. I shut it, quietly and headed to my car. I opened the door and plopped in, setting the bag in the passenger seat. I started to car and shut my door. Ugh, Sam is so going to hear this... I started to drive away and crying.  
Where am I going to go?


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**2 months later**

I've gotten hungover and screwed up over the past couple months, I haven't visited anyone. Not even my dad, but it's the end of two months. I'm going to see Sam. I packed up all my crap and threw it in the trunk. I've gotten bored... I'm still myself, but I still feel like crap. Crappier than ever, I miss Sam so much...  
I got into the driver's seat and started her up, the engine revved and I pressed the gas pedal. I drove out of the parking lot and off to Bobby's.

I knocked on the door and then stuffed my hands back in my pocket. By the time I got over here, it started raining. The door opened and Bobby stared at me in amazement. "V-Vallie?"  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Get in here, girl!" He stepped back and I stepped in. Bobby shut the door and hugged me tightly, "You scared the crap out of me, kid." He let go and smiled at me. "Your hair got darker and longer."  
I smiled, "Yeah, it's natural now. My hair grows out really fast."  
"Ah, well want a beer? Tell me how've you been." He led me to the kitchen and there where beer bottle everywhere.  
I stopped in the doorway. "Dad, what's up with all this?"  
He turned and sighed. "It's been hard these 2 months. I mean, Dean left, then you disappeared one morning. I haven't heard from Sam since you did. He came to me blubbering and crying, swear he broke like a toothpick. I read your letter and I was hurt too."  
I looked away, shedding no tears because I had already shed to many in these past two months, "I'm sorry, I had to. I couldn't take it, I'm a burden. I thought I could do something. Learn something about mom, but I just ended up getting smashed every night. I can't stop thinking about what I did to you guys. I'm so sorry." I looked up and Bobby was just starin' at me.  
"Vallie, I'm sorry I wasn't there..."  
"Not your fault." I said flatly.  
"You need to see, Sam. He's at ***** hotel." Dad said randomly.  
"What? How... How do you know where he is if he never talked to you?" I questioned, blinking rapidly.  
"I'm a hunter; when I wanna find something, I find it." Bobby shrugged.  
I smiled at him and nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you around."  
He walked straight up to me and tackled me, holding on tight. "This is normal for me usually, to see someone temporarily and then watch then leave again, but this is harder than ever."  
I squeezed him tight. "I'm your daughter so ya know, Dad."  
He sniffled, letting go of me. "Go get 'em."

I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I put my hands in my pockets looking at the expensive hotel through the hazy rain. Sighing, I took a step forward. I walked into the lobby and went right towards the elevator, no one seemed to care. The elevator seemed to take forever, but it finally reached the 5th floor. The door slid open and I stepped out, looking from door to door for the number as I walked down the hall.  
617.  
I hesitated before knocking on the door. What if he moved on from me? I tapped the door with my knuckles a few times, then stepped back. My stomach swarming with butterflies.  
A few lock were being fiddled with behind the door and it opened slowly. Sam's hair was wet from a shower and he had a towel around his waist, he looked up and almost stumbled back in surprise.  
"Uh, hey..." My eyes flickered to his then away, back and forth.  
"Vallie..." Was all he said. "Why?"  
I gulped and just looked at him. His pink lips were pressed into a tight line like it always is when he's nervous, his gray - green eyes held hurt, and his face was paler than before. I was distracted my his shirtless frame, but quickly snapped out of it. "I had too."  
"Hey, Sam... Who's -" A brunette stood there in shock. "V-Vallie."  
I glared at her. "Ruby."  
She gave me a half - smile, "Uh, hi. Please don't dig in my head."  
I scoffed. "So I should of asked you to not fuck around with my boyfriend?" I raised my voice. "Wait, scratch that shit." I glared at Sam, shooting daggers through him. "EX! You can have the leftovers, give the less fortunate, right?" I looked between them two with one last glare and turned on my heel, hurrying towards the elevator.  
"VALLIE!" Sam yelled. His hand caught my arm and turned me around.  
I slapped him straight in his pretty boy face, then I broke my pathetic promise to him. I took in all the graphic scenes him and Ruby had made as memories. "That's just sick. That's exactly why I left you, I KNEW you would start drinking demon blood. I knew you would become a monster." Tears just poured and I lost it."Okay. You know what's wrong? You know what I keep bottled up inside?! I've been to Hell! It fucking kills you all over again everyday, burning your good memories and imprinting the good ones on your skin! Dean is going through that right now, at this moment!" I scream at Sam.  
His expression was blank, but his eyes held so much guilt and hurt. "I'm so sorry..."  
"NO! Sorry will never cut it, Sam. I need to go... Again. I love you, Sam. Well, I thought I did. Actually, I do! I loved you from the minute I saw you! I knew you would be the one wh0 would put me back together! That's what's killing me more than anything. I need to... forget about you, Sam. Or you need straighten up. Oh nevermind, just go screw Ruby again and you can forget all about me!" I yelled.  
His eyebrows knit together and his eyes began to water, flexing his jaw. "I didn't know what to do... I wasn't thinking... Vallie! I"M SORRY!" Tears overflowed. "And love me? How can anyone - "  
I started to cry harder. "I-I can't and yes, I do. I love you... but... goodbye, Sam..." I turned away from him and walked into the elevator, hitting the lobby button. Sam just stared at me, crying and yelling my name... as the doors closed.  
I reached the lobby floor and raced out of there, tears stinging my eyes and smearing my make up. The heavy rain didn't help my appearance or body temperature. Tears blinded me as I got into my car. I fumbled and my keys into the ignition, starting the engine and drove off. I couldn't see shit. All of a sudden, bright light filled the air and space around me. I swerved, my tires squealing in the water. Then I slammed into something hard. Sharp pain shot through my whole body, my head hitting the steering wheel, making the honk.  
Then I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to a bright light, immediately shielding my eyes. It died down and I lowered my arm, looking around the normally - lit, empty room. I was lying on the comfiest couch in the world. Swear. "Hello?" I swung my legs over the edge of the couch and stood up, but I was shaky. I almost fell, but someone caught me. I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, freezing in the moment.  
I held onto the handsome man's arm and said, "Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Valehry." His rough, but angelic voice filled the empty room.  
"How -" I stopped myself, confused. I searched the stranger's blue eyes and saw the history behind them. "C-Cas..."  
He actually smiled. "Vallie."  
I took a shaky breath and stood up straight, staring at him. "New vessel..."  
"Uh, yeah... Obviously." Cas said.  
Okay, yes. I know Cas... He pulled me out of Hell and we had some... Chemistry... I'm half angel so don't say shit.  
"Sorry. Just thinking out loud." I giggled and looked into his eyes again. "Cas..."  
"What?" He squinted his eyes at me.  
I put my hand up to his face and asked, "It's really you?"  
"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" He shifted his hands from my arms to my waist to help me stand straighter. He cleared his throat as he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, touch wasn't always his thing, but when it came to me...  
"I dunno." I slipped my hands around his neck and hugged him. He 'oof - ed' in surprise and hesitated, but decided to hug me back.. tightly. "How'd you find me?"  
"I just did. I'm sorry I made you crash and about the Winchesters." Cas apologized as genuinely as he possibly could.  
Memories flooded into my mind and I pulled away a little bit, shaking off the memories. "Is my baby okay?"  
"Baby?" He questioned quickly.  
I rolled my eyes and giggled, fiddling with his collar. "Lighten up, Cassy. I was talking about my Mustang."  
He gave me a weak, forced smile and nodded. "Oh, your, uh... baby, is fine... I put the car back together and I fixed your bones and you know. Uh, I dunno why you can't walk perfectly."  
"Cas, as long as I'm not in a wheelchair, I'll be fine. You'll just have to help me around now." I giggled again.  
"I can get you a cane..?" Cas said the statement more like a question.  
"Help me sit."  
He set me on the couch and he stood there awkwardly.  
I rolled my eyes and sat back. "What happened to you? You need to lighten up. You used to be so full of humor and loose."  
"Yeah, well, I got into trouble because I wasn't professional... because... because I was courting with a human." Cas looked away from me.  
I sighed. "You know what I am."  
Cas looked back at me. "I know, I can't disobey orders though. Zachariah didn't like it and he's way above my pay grade." He slipped his hands into his trench coat pockets and looked away again.  
"You know you miss me, Cas." I stated.  
"Yes, well... Sam Winchester is the love of your life now, isn't he?"  
"Didn't you hear about that fight between us? We're so done. He can... Whatever." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Sam. "I know he can screw up and he has, but not this bad."  
"Mm." Castiel mumbled.  
"Mm? Is that all you have to say? Mm?" I poked fun at him.  
He just looked at me with that 'Really?' look. I smiled like an innocent, little girl. Then I dropped my smile. "OW!"  
His eyes went all wide and he was immediately sitting by my side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
I tried to keep a straight face, but I burst out, laughing. Tears of laughter came out of the corners of my eyes as I fell into Cas' lap and turned on my back.  
"What's so funny? Aren't you hurt?" Cas asked worriedly.  
I looked at him seriously for a few seconds, then I started busting up laughing again. "Y-You're so s-s-serious!" I gasped for air and wiped my eyes, looking up at him as I lay on his lap. "I was kidding, dummy. Loosen up."  
His expression softened. "Not funny."  
"Yes, it was." I sat up and turned back around to face my angel.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No, it wasn't funny, Vallie." Cas gave me his very serious face.  
"Come on, Cassy. I'm gonna make you laugh sooner or later." I smiled.  
He squinted at me challengingly. "Right."  
"You're boring." I jut out my bottom lip and gave him my best puppy face.  
"No! Don't do that!" He put his hand in front of my face and looked away.  
I lay back on his lap and did the same face until he looked at me. He looked down and looked away, smiling. "AHA! I gotcha! I win!"  
He started chuckling and I started to lightly giggle as I sat up again, then I stood up carefully. But that made Castiel stop laughing and he shot up, right in front of me and I didn't fall.  
Cas looked down and set a hand on my shoulder, I gasp. Looking at his hand, I pulled the short sleeve up from under his light grip. The hand mark he had made on me when he pulled me out from the pit fit perfectly into this vessel's hand. I looked back up to his blue eyes as his other hand caressed my cheek.  
"No, doesn't this guy you're in have family? A wife? That'd be like forced cheating." I said.  
A smile spread across his face. "It's not like he's going to see anything. He's fine as long as he's not... hearing anything or seeing."  
"Okay... but I can't... I just got off with Sam. I'm not going to let you be my rebound, Cas." I set my hand on his, pressing it closer to my cheek.  
He got uncomfortable and pulled away from me, he walked away from me. "Now, I feel humiliated."  
"Cas... I didn't mean it like I didn't want to, it's just wrong to move from one guy and then go to another one." I sat down again and lay my side. "Just need to think." I looked at the back of Cas' head and he turned around.  
"I understand." He walked back to me and loomed over me. "You need to sleep. Goodnight." He touched my forehead and I was out.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up in cold sweat and it was completely dark. I shot straight up, with my heart pounding in my chest. The same room as before, but filled with furniture. I got up slowly and retreating to a corner in the room. Sliding down the wall to the floor, my arms wrapped around my knees hugging them closer to my body. My dream was still haunting me, the hell I still, to the this day, dream about. The house seemed to creak and I was about to scream as a dark figure appeared in the shadows. It stepped forward into a tiny crack of light.  
"C-Cas?" I murmured shyly.  
He gave me a confused look and cocked his head. "Vallie, what are you doing in the corner?"  
"Where were you?" I asked.  
He sighed and stepped towards me more. "Errands." He knelt down next to me, but I looked away. "'Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I-I had a nightmare..."  
"About?" He looked at me softly.  
"Hell." I replied with no emotion, looking away from his face.  
"Oh... Well, get up." He stood up and held out his hand in front of my face. I glanced up at him, then his hand. Taking it, he pulled me to my feet. "Where do you want to go? To get this off your mind?"  
I thought hard. "Rome!"  
He touched my forehead and we were outside the Colosseum. It was broad daylight, I dug in my pocket and took out my phone. 2:30 PM. I stuck it back in my pocket and drooled over the sight of the Gladiator stadium. I looked back at Cas in amazement to find him staring at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled, "It's amazing!" I exclaimed.  
He smiled a rare one. "Your welcome."  
I smiled wider and realized our fingers were intertwined, not our hands just together. Cas and I walked towards it three steps, then we were somewhere else. I looked at him and frowned, "Where are we?" I survey the whole place. "HOLY CRAP, WE'RE INSIDE IT!"  
"Shh." Cas demanded.  
I let go of his hand and wandered off. I examined the seats, running my fingers along the ancient stone. "Wow." Behind me, I felt a rush of wind and I whipped around to face my angel. "Uh, hi?"  
He smiled, he pushed me gently against the stone. His hands pushing against it on either side of my shoulders. "Hello. Enjoying the scenery yet?"  
"Very much so, but I won't touch it yet."  
He opened his mouth to object, but I put my finger to his lips. "Shh." I removed my finger and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this though. Just... I'm not ready for that yet."  
"I understand, but you're still just holding on to that Winchester boy." Cas snapped.  
"Don't go all angel-wise ass dickhead on me." I barked.  
He glared at me and touched my forehead, I was back at the house. I heard his faded voice say, "Then suffer without me."  
My stomach flipped and I looked out the window. Sighing, my legs carried me to a kitchen. I searched everywhere and there was no food. I groaned and stomped out of the house. I was in a dark neighborhood and I saw my baby in the driveway. I ran to her and opened the door, finding the keys in the ceiling flap, sitting in the driver's seat and starting her up as I shut the door. Backing out of the driveway, Cas appeared in my passenger seat, scaring the crap out of me. I stomped on the brake in the middle of the street, then parked it on the side.  
"What the hell?!" I screamed.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Castiel demanded with an emotionless voice.  
"'To suffer without you'..." I made the quotation gestures with my fingers, glaring at him.  
He flinched a little at my words.  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm NOT in the mood for sex and I'm independent?" I request his answer.  
He just stared at me with that same, stupid, serious face. "Because I... I need you... I need to feel something! I'm tired of being emotionless. Don't get me wrong I love being immortal, sort of, but dammit, I hate being a robot."  
My mouth dropped. "So you want to be mortal with your powers?"  
"Basically." He sighed.  
"Oh. Well, guess what I want? I want to be normal, but we don't all get what we want. Deal with it, Cas." I focused on him, but he vanished.  
Great.

_**Caution: Mature Content**_

**1 month later**

I'm done, so done. The house I had appeared in a month ago is littered in wine, beer, vodka bottles. Life's been hell, still can't get over what Sam did or that Cas showed up in my life and disappeared again.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I need you..." I semi - prayed, taking a swig of my beer. "I'm almost just ready to totally be done with this crap. Please..." Tears splattered onto the floor. A gust of wind filled the room and was gone as quick as it had come. I turned and the whole room was clean, the lamp I had broken was lit. I gawked at Cas, dropping my bottle. I stumbled towards him and threw myself onto him. He pulled me closer to him into a tight hug. At his touch, I felt my hair lighten, it was silky against my neck; my breath was fresh, no alcohol smell; my eyes didn't sting from the light because of crying, my body didn't ache, and I didn't feel tired.  
I let go of him and started at him. He giggled, "Now you don't look like crap anymore."  
"Oh, hello to you too!" I joked and giggled for the first time in weeks. "So yeah, I couldn't take it anymore. I need you."  
His eyes twinkled. "So yes?"  
"Yes, but where did you go?"  
"Not back to heaven, I had to get stuff in order here." Cas replied.  
"Oh..."  
Cas immediately attacked my lips, his were so soft... He pushed me back against the wall and kissed down my neck, taking off my sweater. I ripped off his trench coat and then his suit jacket. I pulled away and pushed him playfully, running into the bedroom. I dashed into the bed and lay there. He came into the room and kicked off his shoes, stripping his socks. He crawled towards me on the bed with a smirk. I giggled and sat up, placing my hands on his face and kissing him harshly.  
His hands snaked up my mostly bare back and unhitched the bra snap. I untied his tie and threw it behind him. I unbuttoned his collared shirt as my bra slipped off. He kissed my neck hungrily. He took off his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. He got off the bed and just stripped off everything as I did. I lay back as he sunk the bed down again. He took advantage and got on top of me, he bent down to kiss me and enter. I moaned loudly and my nails dug into his back.

Things went on from there.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up shrouded in bright light, it didn't bother me though. I looked around and Cas was smiling at me. We were in our true forms, I was glowing like angel. The light died down and the sun was filling the room, Cas and I naked on the bed, his arms around my waist as he kept smiling at me.  
"Holy..." I breathed.  
He laughed, "You could put it that way."  
I giggled and peered up at him, I scooted closer to him and leaned in closer. Our noses touched and then our lips crashed together. I pressed my hand against his cheek with my eyes closed as his soft lips moved with mine. I broke away and looked at his perfect face.  
"Vallie... I..." He trailed off.  
I furrowed my brow and rested my head on my hand. "What?"  
"I... I have very strong feelings for you."  
I giggled. "I love you too, Cas." I leaned forward and pecked his lips, then I cuddled up against his bare chest. He put his arms around me and I fell asleep.

"Vallie." Cas shook me awake and I stretched.  
"Hmm?" I sat up rubbing my eyes. I pulled the sheets over my chest and yawned.  
"Someone's here to see you." He answered, sitting next to me in his pants.  
I blinked and then gasped, "Dad."  
"What the hell, girl?" He says. "You moved on to another guy? What happened to Sam?"  
I took a deep breath. "Sam... screwed a demon... and I left. And he," I pointed at Cas. "Took me under his wing, literally and -"  
Bobby interrupted, "WAIT! Wait, literally? What the hell, Valehry? You screwed an angel? Holy crap... I'm going to kill Sam."  
"DAD!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him."  
He gave a confused look.  
"Why do you care about him still?" Cas mumbled.  
I turned my head and sighed, "I - I dunno, Cas."  
"Wait, Cas as in Castiel?" Bobby exclaimed.  
"Yes."  
Dad grumbled, "We're leaving, Vallie."  
"Can I get dressed?"  
Bobby rolled his eyes and left.  
I looked at Cas. "I don't want to go."  
"Go." He said in a monotone voice.  
My mouth dropped. "What?"  
"Go."  
"NO!" I shouted. "I just fucked you last night and admitted to loving you... You're saying just 'go'?" I stood up. "What the hell, Cas?"  
"You still have feelings for that kid." Cas just bore his blue eyes into me.  
"No," I convinced myself. "I don't. I care for him, yes, but I don't love him."  
He just blinked at me.  
I groaned, "You have no respect. You just go around fucking women to 'feel' something and kick them out."  
"I'm sorry." He disappeared into thin air.  
I blinked back tears he didn't deserve and grabbed my clothes, shrugging into them.  
Why does something bad happen to me everyday?

I stayed quiet the whole car ride to Bobby's house, pissed off.  
But he broke the silence, "What was his reaction when you yelled at him? Sam, I mean?"  
"He knew he screwed up and began crying."  
"Oh that's knew." He scoffed sarcastically. "So you spent the past month screwing an angel?"  
"No, he left me for that month. He was only there for a grand total of 3 damn days. He pulled me from Hell and we had something before..." I explained uncomfortably.  
"YOU WENT TO HELL?!" Bobby screamed.  
"Dad! I'm fine! It was to save my family, but it failed." I rubbed my temples from the pounding headache I was getting.  
"I won't pry, sweetheart. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."

**Some weeks later, errmahgerrd so much skipping.**

I was in the kitchen, making some Mac N' Cheese and then there was high - pitched, screaming voice. Bobby was whimpering in the other room.  
I just listened, "Dean. Dean Winchester, you're free."  
I dropped my bowl and ran to the open window. "CAS!" I screamed as his angel voice died.  
Bobby ran into the kitchen. "What the hell was that?"  
I turned around. "Cas..." I fiddled my fingers and shook nervously.  
"What?"  
"Cas... Castiel said Dean is free..." I looked up at my dad and smiled, tears slipping down my cheeks. He smiled, tears filling his eyes too. I rushed towards him and embraced him. "Dean's back!"  
"I know."

There was a harsh knock on the door and I ran towards it. I took a shaky breath as my fingers touched the cold knob. Turning the knob, I pulled the door open to find Dean standing there.  
"Dean..." Bobby and I whispered in unison.  
He looked brand new. I tackled him and cried out his name. "You're back!"  
He hugged me back tightly, nudging his nose into my neck. "I know. I can't believe it either."  
We let go and I gaped at him with a huge smile as he went to hug Bobby.  
We let him in after our reunion, walking towards the livingroom.  
"What the hell is up with all the bottles? Hitting up the liquor store, guys?" Dean gave a light joke.  
"Been a rough couple of months, kid." Bobby replied.  
"How long?" He questioned.  
"4 months..." I looked down as I responded.  
"Damn..."  
"Yeah."  
"Where's Sam?"  
"Dunno. Haven't gotten a hold of him..." Bobby said.  
"Vallie, what about you?"  
I looked up at Dean, "I don't care where the fuck he is right now..."  
"Wow, what the hell? What happened between you two?"  
"Ruby happened!" I shouted. "Bitch, screwed him."  
"Dammit! I'm sorry, Vallie."  
"Yeah, well, can't get everything you want." I sighed.  
"Wait. Gimme your phone."  
"Why, Dean?" I crossed my arm with my phone in my left hand.  
"Please?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I handed it to him and he dialed a number.  
He put it to his ear and said, "Oh, hello. Yes, I lost my phone and was hoping you could track it for me. The number? Yeah, ***-***-****." He waited a minute. "Geez, didn't think I left it there. Thank you." He hung up and handed back my phone. "I know where he is. Let's go."  
Oh great...  
Just great...


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The whole car ride to where ever was completely quiet. I mean I don't blame Dean, he just got back from Hell... So yeah, it's pretty... Hellish.

We pulled up to an average hotel and parked in a parking space, getting out. I closed the door and leaned against the Impala. Dean and Bobby started for the door quickly and noticed I wasn't following. "Why aren't you coming?" Dean asked.  
"Why would I want to?" I asked.  
"Um, I dunno, Vallie, but... Please, give it a shot? For me?" Dean pleaded.  
"It's a bad idea, but okay." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed them, we went up the stupid elevator and walked down to the very last door at the end of the hall.  
I leaned against the wall two doors down as the guys knocked on the door, I just stared. A short, brunette in a robe and her undergarments answered the door. I rolled my eyes as she said, "Yes?"  
"Uh, is Sam here?" Dean asked.  
"Uh, yeah. Sam!" She yelled.  
"Yeah?" He rounded the door and his mouth dropped as he saw Dean. "D-Dean?" His arm figgeted behind the door and then he splashed Dean with holy water.  
"Nice to see you too, Sammy." Dean wiped his face off.  
"Should I leave?" The brunette asked.  
Sam looked at her, "Um, yeah. I think that would be best."  
She grabbed her stuff and said, "Call me sometime."  
"Sure?"  
She walked out and didn't notice me.  
Dean and Bobby went in and I saw Sam tackle Dean. I groaned and walked into the doorway.  
"How in the world-" Sam started off to Dean, then he noticed me. Our eyes met and looked away quickly. "V-Vallie?"  
I snapped my head towards him and glared, "No, I'm the fucking tooth fairy."  
"S-Sorry..." He put his head down and rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.  
"Whatever."  
"So things got pretty hairy between you two?" Dean stated as a question.  
"Yeah... It was my fault..." Sam moped.  
"No shit, Sherlock. You decided to just fuck Ruby. Oh my god," I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I told you this was a bad idea, Dean."  
"Hey, not my fault for what happened between you two." Dean snapped.  
"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered. Sam and I stared at each other.  
"Listen, Vallie." He walked towards me. "I was drunk and not thinking straight at all." He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Vallie. I am. I didn't know you went to Hell too. It must've been such a burden. I'm sorry. I want to put you back together. Please." He ended his sentence and stopped like an inch away from me.  
"I'm sorry, too, but I love someone else. You're just not worth now. You screwed up. I mean, I still love you, but I just can't live with the fact -"  
"YOU LEFT ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I GOT DRUNK BECAUSE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I told you I wasn't thinking straight, you could've talked to me about this shit. Come on, you couldn't of been with this guy for long..." He yelled at me.  
I flinched at his words, "You're right, I could've talked to you, but I didn't. I haven't been with this guy for long since I last saw you. You could've looked for me. That's what it means when a woman says don't bother finding me, it fucking means find her."  
"Well, excuse me for not understanding woman 100%!" He was in my face.  
I pushed him, "At least, this guy's cared about me for awhile. I knew him before you did."  
"OKAY! Lovebirds, break it up." Dean stepped in between us and looked at me. "You went to Hell?"  
I looked away and gulped, "Yes..."  
"Oh my god..." He lifted up my sleeve to reveal the hand print. "Goddamn, what the hell?" He pulled up his sleeve to show the exact same mark.  
"Oh, so the same thing pulled you up out of Hell as he did to Vallie?" Sam asked, trying to control his temper.  
I gazed at him and then I felt like I got bashed in the head all of a sudden. I screamed and fell to the ground as flashes of Ruby and Sam whizzed in my head, intimate touching and lots of demon blood. They ended in a flash as my headache did.

I blinked and Sam was in my face. "Vallie? Are you okay?"  
I groaned and sat up, I was on Bobby's couch...  
"What the hell happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
"You looked, uh, at me and then screamed. Then you were knocked out." Sam explained.  
Memories flooded into my head. "Holy shit!" I slapped Sam and backed away from him.  
"What happened?" Bobby and Dean rushed into the room as Sam held his cheek.  
"She woke up and slapped me." Sam bitched.  
"Aww, I don't give a damn, you fucking monster." I swore.  
"Calm down, Vallie." Dean ordered. "Why would he be a monster?"  
"Because he continued to be with Ruby as I was gone... and... and he drank demon blood, he can send demons back to Hell by looking at them."  
"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean said, "You're practicing your frickin' super powers with a demon you're drinking blood from?"  
"It's fine, Dean. I'm not hurting any one. This is a good thing." Sam argued.  
"Oh yeah." Dean sarcastically agreed. "Drinking DEMON blood is GREAT thing!"  
"Shut up!" I yell. "I have a headache."  
"Fine. By the way, Vallie. We're summoning that thing that brought me back." Dean added.  
I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. "Okay..."


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam spoke in Latin as Dean and I gazed across the walls at the devil's traps and symbols. I stood there, knowing what was coming. The whole barn rattled, the candle lights flickered, and the doors burst open. At first, no one came, then Castiel came through the doors.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean spat. "WHY DID YOU RAISE ME FROM HELL?!"

Cas looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together. I heard something drop behind me and I turned to see Sam passed out on the ground. I fell to my knees and leaned over him frantically. "Sam! SAM!" I smacked his cheeks as Dean questioned why Cas did that, but he was out cold.

**Dean's POV**

The... thing, looked at me all weird. Then he gazed at Sam, he passed out on the floor, Vallie sank to her knees to check him. I turned back from my brother to the guy. He was wearing tan trench coat with a suit and dress shoes, his tie wasn't straight.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"We need to talk, Dean." The guy walked towards me and then walked past, touching Vallie's forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry..."

Her head fell onto Sam's chest and they lay there like sweethearts laying on a bed watching a movie.

I gawked at them then turned my attention back to the stranger."We need to talk? Why are you sorry to Vallie? Assuming you know who she is?"

He gave me a blank look. "Dean Winchester, that's none of your business."

"That's none of my business? THAT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" I raise my voice and then felt a warm rush of air. "What are you?"

"No, Dean, it's not. And to answer that question, I am Castiel, an angel of The Lord." He said seriously. "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

I chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

He raised his eyebrows and the room got brighter. Shadowy wings formed behind his back and extended like 10 feet, left to right. "No, I'm not." He answered.

My mouth dropped and I gaped at him, "You pulled me out of Hell?"

"Yes and that was also me at the... Store, thing." He stated awkwardly. "But rarely any of you humans can withstand my voice."

"Wait. Your voice? You mean, back at the gas station, you were talking to me?" I asked, pointing back behind me randomly with my thumb.

"Ah, yes." Castiel nodded.

"And there's really..." I hesitated, "...God?"

"Yes." The angel said, standing perfectly straight.

"Um, okay then..."

"Dean, you're a very important part in what is coming up next. I have to prepare you to be a vessel."

I scoff. "A vessel? What the hell dude? You have BAD people skills."

"I know, but yes, a vessel... For Michael, the angel who defeat Lucifer in the apocalypse." Castiel explained.

"Lucifer? You mean the Devil?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "He will rise. After Lilith breaks all 66 seals."

"What the hell?" I throw my hands up in the air and turn on my heels, walking around.

"There's something I need to get to. We'll talk later." Castiel said.

"Wait." I turned and pointed at him. "What about my brother and Vallie?"

"Vallie will be fine... and your brother." He had a weird glint in his eye as he said Vallie's name.

"What's up with you and Vallie?" I asked again.

"None of your business, Dean." He grumbled and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

**Vallie's POV**

I woke up AGAIN ON MY DAD'S COUCH! I shot straight up and looked around it was still dark, then I noticed an arm was around my waist. I got up slowly and turned around to see a sleeping Sammy. I half-smiled, but immediately put on a blank face. Walking into kitchen, I almost screamed. I switched on the lights and saw Cas. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, walking towards him slowly.

"I had to see you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Why did you put Sam and I to sleep?"

"I needed to talk to Dean Winchester alone." He answered.

"You could've asked us to leave."

"Oh..." He just... Looked at me.

I took a couple more steps towards him 'til we were just a couple inches apart. I held his hands and brought them to my chest, gazing into his eyes. "Why did you pull Dean out of there?"

"I can't tell you, but Dean will later." His eyes flickered from mine to my lips. "I dunno when I'll see you again..."

I furrowed my brow, "What are you talking about? Of course you will."

"I... I saw your reaction back there when he fell to the ground unconscious... You rushed to him, but I thought you didn't care about him." His eyes grew angry.

"N-No. Cas, I care about everyone, no matter how much I hate them. Unless they physically hurt me, I will still help them." I spoke.

"You love Sam Winchester." He insisted as his voice rose.

"I love you, Cas."

He caught off guard even though we had shared those words once before.

"No." He argued. I stared at him, then my arms snaked around his neck and I kissed him, hard. He kissed back but then he let go of me. "You love Sam more. I'm an angel, I know."

"Well, I'm an angel too." I say. "Not of The Lord, I know."

"And..? Goodbye, Valehry." Hurt grew in his gleaming blue eyes.

"NO, CAS!" I gripped his trench coat collar tight but he was gone. My hands fell to my sides and stumbled, leaning against the counter. My heart shattered.

"Vallie?" A deep voice called.

I turned to see Sam and wiping my watering eyes. "What?"

"Was that an angel?"

I nodded, "The very one that pulled out, Dean."

"And obviously the very one you were in love with, but you're in love with me?" He questioned, casually moving towards me.

I said nothing, looking away as my cheeks heated up.

"Do ya?" He lifted my face up to look at him with his fingers under my chin.

I still didn't answer.

"Oh hey, guys." Dean said, caught by surprise at our being here.  
"Why are you up so early?" I asked, slipping away from Sam. "It's only 6."  
"I heard someone yelling. Were you to fighting?"  
"Nope. Her angel boyfriend showed up, the one that raised you from Hell." Sam answered all pissy.  
"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I murmured, glaring at him.  
He glared back. "I woke up on a goddamn couch for Christ's sake, Vallie!"  
I rolled my eyes and turned to Dean who was taken aback by Sam's response.  
"You screwed an angel?" Dean asked.  
"Uh..." I looked down nervously.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait." Sam chimed in. "You screwed him and loved him or you were with him and loved him?"  
"Both..."  
"Wow. You screwed the angel that raised me from Hell."  
"I knew he raised you the moment he did." I looked up as I said that.  
"You did?" Sam and Dean questioned in unison.  
"Yeah. I'm an angel, too."  
"Half."  
"I know, Dean but still."  
"He didn't get you... pregnant did he?" Sam asked with hope in his voice.  
"What?! No, Sam!" I growled. "I knew this guy when he pulled me out of Hell. Then after I leave because Sammy here screwed Ruby and drank demon blood, he was there for me. Then he left after he screwed me. That's what he just now did."  
"So Castiel pulled you out of the pit too?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
"Yes and then he was my lover for a time." I replied.  
"Shut up about him already!" Sam stormed out of the room as my dad came in.  
Dean and Bobby gave me confused looks.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"The hell is his problem?" Dad asked.

"He's jealous, Bobby! Isn't it obvious?" Dean shouted.

"Damn, boy. I'll ask you the same question too." Dad said with his bitch face on.

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose and yawned. "We'll settle this in the morning alright? I need to sleep."

"Okay. Dean?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked at me with weary eyes.

"Don't let it get to you." I answered simply.

"Huh?"

"The dreams. I've had them too."

He nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"Night, Vallie." Bobby said, following Dean.

I sighed and thought for a second. What was I gonna do anyway? Oh yeah, eat. I opened the fridge door and looked around.

Hmmm...

Screw it, I'll eat in the morning. Turning on heels as I shut the door, I walked out of the kitchen and turned off the lights. I sat in the livingroom chair next to the couch Sam was falling asleep on. I thought about us; what we had, did, how we kissed, talked, slept... I honestly miss that. I sat there for 20 minutes, thinking of all that time Sam and I spent together. I ended up shedding a few tears as I stared at Sam's sleeping face. He was so adorable. One arm over the back of the couch and the other over the cushions, his head pushing up against one arm of the couch. His plaid shirt lay over his chest that was rising up and down gently. His mouth twitched, poking out a dimple. I smiled like a dork and got up, sitting next to him. Then I lay down, facing his chest and snuggling my nose into his neck. He moved a bit and his arm thumped onto my rib cage. I gasped and he jumped.

"Oh shit. What the hell just happened?" He whispered. I sat up and glared at him. He blinked a couple times and then smiled. "Oh hey."

"Oh hey?" I groaned. "Oh my god, your arm totally bruised my side."

His smile dropped and he laid his hand on my arm. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Honestly," I lay back down and looked at him, "I deserved it." My eyes flickered from his to his lips. I leaned in and quickly kissed him. Then I snuggled into his chest and giggled. He smelled gooooood.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "G'night."

I smiled and his arm wrapped around my waist. Soon I was asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Aww, Bobby look at them. Lovebirdies, wake up..." Dean's voice whispered. I didn't move, I was still half asleep. Sam groaned and hugged me tighter to his body. "Sammy, she's not going anywhere. Just wake up."  
Sam repeated his actions. My eyes shot open, "CAN'T... B-BREATHE!"  
He removed his arm from my waist and yawned, "Sorry."  
I stretched but ended up falling off the couch. I yelped and I looked up at Dean, wide-eyed. "That was your fault, Dean." But they just started cracking up. I looked over at Sam, but he was fast asleep again. I pouted and got up. "Go away, you guys."  
Dean raised his hands in surrender and smirked. "Room's all yours." He left and Bobby stood there, just chuckling a bit.  
"You and Sam again, huh?"  
I raised my eyebrows. "Gonna take a while to get used to, we'll have to work at it. I'll have to talk him out of Ruby's demon blood though."  
His facial expression became surprised. "Ruby's?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
"Oh..." The phone started ringing. "I gotta go get that."  
I slid my hands into my back pockets and nodded. Bobby left and I turned to the sleepy moose. I knelt down next to the couch and put my elbows on the cushion, resting my head on my hands. "Sammy..." I whispered, dragging out the 'a'.  
_Nothing._  
"Sam!" I say louder.  
_Nothing._  
"SAM!"  
His gray-green eyes flicker open and smiles at me.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." I tease.  
"You're the beauty." He chuckles.  
"And you're what?" I ask sarcastically.  
He slowly sits up and stretches, then looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "A sexy beast." He tackles me to the ground and kisses my neck.  
I giggled and place my hands on his abs. "Stop it!" I keep giggling.  
"But it's so cute when you giggle!" He pulls away from my neck and our eyes connect, his hands and knees on either side of my body as I lay on the ground. I gave a sweet smile as one played on his lips.  
"This is the part where the sexy beast kisses the beauty and then it leads to extreme sex." I laugh.  
He smiles, dimples poking out, as he tries to hold in his laughter. We just burst out laughing. "No, not today, babe." He kisses me quickly and stands up, holding out his hand.  
I lay there, pouting. "YOU'RE SO TALL!"  
He rolls his eyes. "Do I have to pick you up?"  
I gasp, "NO!" I get up and back away from him. He runs after me and sweeps me off my feet. I become breathless for a second and then giggle. He carries me towards the front door and opens it, I shiver at the sudden cold. "IT'S SNOWING!" I squealed. Sam set me down and I grabbed my coat and boots that just so happened to be there. I ran out into the snow like a little kid and spun around. Sam came out and smiled at me. I ran back to him and put my hands in his, pulling him out into white gorgeousness. I bent down and gathered up some of the snow and threw in at Sam's shoulder.  
"HEY!" I scurried away and hid behind a trunk. Snow banged into the side of the vehicle and I hid behind another one. "Vallie? Where'd you go?" I looked through the window and saw a spider. I screamed and fell back onto my butt. "VALLIE?!" Sam came running and he found me wiping off my pants. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just saw a spider."  
He laughed, "You will bitch slap a demon, but scream at a spider?"  
I eyed him, crossing my arms. "Shut up."  
He smiled and put his arms around me. I looked up into his puppy dog eyes and looked away. "Don't look at me like that!" I giggled, trying to push away from him.  
"Like what?" I looked back at him and he jutted out his bottom lip.  
I shut my eyes and smiled. "LIKE THAT!"  
He chuckled and slapped my ass.  
I stopped laughing and opened my eyes, glaring at him. "Oh my gosh, you really...?" My mouth hung open and stared at him. He chuckled again and snowflakes fell onto his hair. Then one fell on his nose. I poked it to make it disappear.  
"You poke my nose out of anger?"  
I peer up at him, "There was a snowflake on it." I said innocently.  
"Oh my god, you are so adorable."  
I pouted, "You slapped my ass."  
His dimply, flawless smile came out again, he leaned down and our noses touched. I felt his warm breath against my lips and I tackled him. My hands tangled in his hair and his arms tightened around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync.  
Why is he so perfect?


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Come on, can I drive?" Sam whined to me over the top of my Mustang.  
I shook my head. "No, I'm just like Dean when it comes to my baby."  
"Aww."  
"Well, you could... in a million years." I opened the door and got in. Sam repeated my actions as I shut my door. "You don't even know where we're going." I stated as I put the key into the ignition and started her up.  
"Where are we going at 2 o'clock on a snowy, Wednesday afternoon?" Sam asked curiously.  
I sighed as I pulled out the junkyard. "To China."  
He groaned. "You're so mean."  
My lips curled over my teeth, curving into a smile. I glanced at him and then back to the road. "Nah, I'm just hard to get."  
"Come on, I've already got you."  
"You've kissed me." I giggled, turning right.  
"You can't resist this sexiness for that long." Sam challenged.  
"Since when did you get all cocky?" I said, ignoring his remark.  
"Oh my god. You ruined the mood." He complained.  
I laughed. "There was no mood in the first place."  
"Mean..."  
"Blah." I pulled in a parking lot and found an empty space. I parked and turned off the engine. It was a little town I stopped at, my dad lived around when I was little. Just a coffee shop, 3 restaurants, gas station, and market with 20 houses around the area. I got out and slammed my door shut. I got hit my chilly, snowy breeze and started shivering.  
"What are we doing here?" Sam questioned, slamming his door too.  
"Coffee." I smiled. We both came around the front of the Mustang and he took my hand in his. His touch warmed me, from my fingertips to my toes. We walked towards the warmly welcoming coffee shop. We finally stepped inside and wiped our shoes on the mat. I ran my free hand through my brown hair, ending up with melting snowflakes in between my fingers.  
A short, pink-haired Caucasian girl came up to the counter and said with a smile, "Hello, how are you?"  
I smiled, "Great thanks."  
She looked me up and down, smiling wider. She saw Sam's and my hands linked and that witty smile disappeared. That made my day. -_- I really hope she doesn't start hitting on me. I mean, I've got nothing against homosexuals, it's just I don't swing that way.  
"So what can I get you?" She asked, putting her fake smile on.  
We approached the counter and I looked around. There was a low chatter amongst the 7 people that were in the building. I turned my attention back to the girl as she put in Sam's order. "Um, hot mocha latte."  
She smiled, flashing her white teeth. "Alright, $5.39."  
I handed her six bucks. "Keep the change."  
She blushed. "Okay, take a seat. Coming right up."  
Sam and I sat at free table, our hands breaking away. I looked at Sam and he finally noticed me after a minute. He laughed, "She's got the major hots for you."  
I roll my eyes, "Shut up."  
"Just saying." He smirked.  
"HA! Honestly, I was expecting her to be ALL over you." I smiled and took his hands, starting to play with his fingers.  
"Me too." His eyes flickered from mine to our hands.  
"Here you go! One Mocha Latte and black coffee." The pink-haired chick said with her overly enthusiastic voice. She smiled at me and set down our drinks. She stood there for a second, just staring at me.  
I grew uncomfortable and cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks."  
An expression of realization spread over her face. "Oh, you're welcome." She dropped a piece of paper on the table and scurried away.  
I looked away from her, taking the paper off the table. "Ugh, she left me her phone number." I looked up at Sam, showing him the piece. He read it as he sipped his coffee. Then he almost spit it out. He managed to swallow it and then he laughed so hard.  
"Oh my god... That's classy."  
I giggled at him. "Yeah." I sipped my Mocha. "Black coffee?"  
"What?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.  
I grinned. "That's gross."  
"Whatever." His eyes gazed past me and I ignored it, but he set down his cup hard. Some coffee spilled out of it. "Oops." He said, grabbing a napkin and cleaning it.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I need to go to the bathroom." He announced quietly. He got up and kissed my forehead. "Be right back."  
"Mhm." I sat there, by myself, staring at the marble table.  
"Hi."  
I looked up to see the pink-haired girl. She had taken Sam's seat.  
"Listen, lady. I know you have the hots for me, but goddamn can't you see I'm taken."  
She was speechless. "Sorry. I won't be all creepy anymore. I just wanted to talk."  
"Well, knowing my boyfriend, he's probably not going to the bathroom, so I got time." I smiled smally, sipping my Mocha.  
"What would he be doing?" She asked, with a confused expression.  
"Smoking a cigarette." I lied, sighing.

**Sam's POV**

I swear to God, I saw that tan trench coat guy. I went out to the back of the building, into a dark alley. It was so cold.  
"Looking for me?"  
I spun around and saw the angel.  
"Castiel."  
"Yes?"


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What the hell are you following Vallie for?" I yelled.  
He sighed. He had his hands in his pockets and gave me a serious, blank look. "I'm protecting her."  
"How?" I demanded.  
"You've noticed how you all haven't had any cases?" He asked, taking 2 steps towards me. I noticed he was really short.  
"I haven't thought about it much, no."  
"Well, you're welcome." He blinked away the coming hurt in his eyes. "I care about her too much to not watch over her. If she's happy, I'm happy. That's how much I love her. I respect your relationship between you two."  
I stood there in shock. "You love her?"  
"Yes." He answered simply.  
"Wow."  
"Just treat her with respect. I may be an angel, but I will not hesitate to turn you to dust, Sam Winchester. No matter how important you are to the upcoming events you must participate in."  
"What events?"  
"The Apocalypse." He looked up at the snow falling from the dark sky. "I have to go." With that, he was gone like _poof_.  
I recovered after a few minutes of thought and went back into the building. I saw the pink-haired employee sitting at my seat, talking with Vallie. I rushed up to them and Vallie looked up at me.  
"Hey babe."  
"Hey, um, my brother called and asked if we could help him move." I lied, glancing sideways at the girl who was flirting with mine.  
"Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you, Jade. Uh, see you around." She got up, grabbing her coffee as I grabbed mine.  
"You too!" She said longingly.  
I took Vallie's hand and turned, walking towards the door. We stepped out into the cold, heading for the Mustang. Vallie let go of my hand and pulled out the keys, swinging them in front of my face. "Wanna drive now?"  
A goofy smile played on my lips and took them, leaning down to kiss her. "Thanks, baby."  
"No problem." She skipped over to passenger side and got in. I did the same on the driver's side, starting the car and backing out. WE started heading back to Bobby's.  
"What the hell was that about?" Vallie asked.  
"I was jealous."  
"Aww." She cooed.  
"Are you mocking me?" I scoffed.  
"No."  
"Thought so."  
"But why did you leave?"  
I took a shaky breath. "Castiel is watching over you. He's never going to move on from you."  
She stayed silent for a second, sipping from her Mocha. "I leave that effect on people."  
"I realize that."  
"Can we please just drop the whole Cas thing? That chick back there already creeped me out."  
"Okay, babe."


End file.
